Electromagnetic interference (EMI) in radio-frequency (RF) signals occurs where an RF receiver operating to receive a target signal is within range of an RF transmitter transmitting signals that overlap in frequency with the target signal. In certain cases, such overlap is intentional, such as when radio jamming equipment is deployed to hinder normal radio operations. Such radio jammers may also be integrated in a single receiving system as part of a security strategy. For example, jamming equipment may be installed with other radio equipment on a single platform, such as an aircraft, to prevent unauthorized parties within radio range of the aircraft from intercepting secure communications. Cancelling or otherwise ameliorating EMI is thus essential in many RF receiving scenarios. Accordingly, there is an ongoing pursuit of EMI cancellation techniques that provide greater interference rejection.